


Seeking Solace

by chocolatevenom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatevenom/pseuds/chocolatevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to Hannibal's office on a Sunday covered in cold sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

Will sometimes makes appointments with Hannibal, other times he comes in impromptu and waits until he can be seen. However today is Sunday, so Will simply walks through the door to Hannibal’s office after knocking twice, politely. He find Hannibal sitting on his therapist chair, cross-legged, reading the latest copy of the American Psychology Journal.

Barely glancing up, Hannibal sees Will covered in cold sweat, his fraying grey shirt clings tightly to his body. It can quite well be the look of one’s midnight fantasy but Hannibal knows better. It is the remnants of the unconscious unfolding of one’s mind, the drifting thoughts that caused a man to be in a state of trance; the haunting fear that never quite went away. He knows why Will came.

Will needs him like an anchor, someone to unravel his own deafening mind, to gather the poignant facts and to give him a fulfilling solution. But Hannibal can only give him so much since the man with his toes dug down into his carpet only says so little.

So Hannibal gives what he can, an outreached hand- a grounded sense of reality. He uncrosses his legs and takes his palm to gently touch the side of Will’s thighs. Will flinches, not so much in fright but at the unexpected warmth of Hannibal’s hands. Warm, against the standing hairs of his thigh.

Hannibal pulls him in tighter for Will to step in closer. He places both arms on Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal inhales the musky smell from the warn fabric that flutters so near his nose. He asks,

“What do you need?”

Will tries to lower himself to a kneeling position but does not let go of Hannibal’s shoulders. He craves for touch but isn’t sure what kind, the hands on his back are tender but it isn’t enough. He sinks down even lower until his forehead is pushed against Hannibal’s abdomen. Hannibal adjusts his body; it is hard to cradle a fully grown man. 

They are sitting on the carpet, both of them, Hannibal’s hand travels higher and grips the damp curls. For every time he releases his fist, he can hear Will’s breath hitch. Every time, Will follows with,

“Please, just tighter,”

Hannibal obliges only too willingly as there is no greater gratification than to hear Will’s breathing being soothed back to a calming rhythm.


End file.
